Rodan: Ad Infinitum
by A Small Turtwig
Summary: Rodan participates in a series of kaiju battles against multiple Toho monsters. Focuses almost entirely on the monsters.
1. Chapter 1: Kamacuras

The afternoon was sultry. A light breeze pushed the blades of grass that adorned the ground of the field. It was around 3 PM. There were clouds in the sky. It was seemingly calm.

_Heavy emphasis on seemingly._

Suddenly, a high-pitched shriek burst through the air. However, such a screech was not made by man, nor machine, but insect! The bug's four legs crushed the trees of the area as it searched for a baby kaiju to make a meal of, ignoring the smoking mountain in the background. Kamacuras was hungry, and that was all that mattered to the giant mantis.

Kamacuras didn't bother with his camouflage, because infants are powerless against him, and it would be much easier to just come up and gobble the child up rather than sneak up on him.

As Kamacuras searched for his meal, something happened. It is debatable which sound came first: The cracking of the wall of the mountain, the massive swoop, the shriek Kamacuras made as two Pteranodonian feet homed in on him, or the great cry the creature made as he was speeding towards the giant mantis. As Kamacuras got to his feet, he heard the cry once more.

_**PSOOOOOOOONUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!**_

Kamacuras was face to face with the great irritated Pteranodon himself, Rodan. Kamacuras unknowingly intruded upon Rodan's territory, and the mutant dinosaur was definitely not happy. Kamacuras almost made the first move, but Rodan was quicker, and blew Kamacuras back with hurricane winds. When the dust cleared, Kamacuras had disappeared! Rodan gave out a victory roar, believing the mantis to have fled, and began to walk back to his roost.

Unbeknownst to Rodan, the fight wasn't over.

Rodan's retreat was suddenly interrupted by a slash to the back. Rodan gave a short shriek of pain before attempting to backhand (Backwing?) Kamacuras, but the wing did not collide with anything. Kamacuras then slashed Rodan in the leg, causing him to grab his leg with his wings in howl in pain. Seeing his foe was distracted, the mantis uncloaked right in front of him and lunged towards his foe. Rodan was quick to react, and opened his wings at the right moment to push the insect back. As Kamacuras regained consciousness, Rodan ran towards the mantis, intending to finish him off. The bug had a sudden increase of reflexes, and quickly took off into the skies.

Rodan shrieked in rage as his foe continued to perform cowardly actions, and took off after him. He wasn't getting off the hook that easily! If he wanted to leave, he would have to suffer the price of intruding upon his land! Rodan began homing in on Kamacuras. Kamacuras gave out a shriek of terror, but then realized something: Rodan was edible. If he could kill the flying dinosaur, he could have himself a meal. Going with this idea, Kamacuras made a U-turn, catching Rodan off guard, and slashed his wing. Rodan wasn't injured, but began to plummet. Kamacuras homed in on him, but suddenly, at the last second, Rodan recovered, and flew upwards! Kamacuras had no time to react, and crashed face-first in the ground. While normally such an impact would have Kamacuras retreat, he had two reasons not to: He managed to avoid serious injury, and he was still hungry. Kamacuras took off into the skies once more, seeking to finish the flying daikaiju once and for all.

Rodan began to fly back to his roost once more. He believed that Kamacuras had suffered enough, and with an impact like that, the mantis would be running back to its nest. However, Rodan's battle strategy changed when he heard the irritated shriek of Kamacuras. Rodan had lost any patience he had had up to that point, and flew at Kamacuras. If he wanted a fight, it was a fight he would get! The two were flying at each other. If neither moved, it would be a head-on collision, which could spell doom for both of the daikaiju. For what seemed like an eternity, the beasts flew at each other, until finally, Kamacuras flew out of the way at the last second, and slashed at his rival's right wing. Rodan, however, was not planning on making the same mistake he did last time, and tilted to the left, throwing Kamacuras off balance. The mantis attempted to regain his balance, but was further thrown off balance when his rival flew past him and performed a sonic boom right next to him! Kamacuras began to plummet to the ground, with Rodan in hot pursuit. There was one chance to finish this fight, and he was going to risk the entire fight to pull this off.

Kamacuras began to regain his balance…

Rodan shrieked with fury…

The mantis waited for the right moment…

The Pteranodon tilted himself backwards…

Kamacuras began to pull himself up…

Rodan brought his foot down.

_**CRASH!**_

Kamacuras was brought down to the Earth by the might of Rodan's foot. The mantis let out a shriek as his hind legs were broken from the impact, still hanging onto his body, but until his healing factor fixed the exoskeleton around them, useless. Kamacuras continued to shriek in pain as he attempted to escape with his still-intact front legs, but he was suddenly pushed onto his back. Rodan stared him down for a moment before pecking the giant mantis in the left eye. Kamacuras screamed in agony from the wound. Rodan now believed that Kamacuras had suffered enough, and put the mantis back on his feet. Kamacuras crawled away, severely injured, but not mortally wounded. He would serve as an example to his nest as to what happens when one intrudes upon the roost of Rodan.

Rodan flew back to his roost, seeking to rest after such a battle.


	2. Chapter 2: Ebirah

4 O'clock. Rodan flew from his roost once more. It was lunch time. The great Pteranodon flew from the fields that housed the battle he had finished an hour ago. He soared through the air at a calm Mach 2. He could go faster, but he did not need to; his prey isn't that hard to catch. The daikaiju had arrived at his destination:

Devil's Island

Rodan began to circle the island in search of whales and dolphins. After circling the island once and a half, he found a dolphin, swooped down, and caught it. The mammalian creature was easily gobbled up, and its devourer continued to hunt.

Little did Rodan know, the island wasn't uninhabited.

Many years ago, the Red Bamboo terrorist organization was defeated not by an army, but by a daikaiju; the King of the Monsters himself, to be exact. While the terrorists disbanded, it was not to remain that way; Red Bamboo was reformed by its former members and a group of crazed soldiers who had gone AWOL in the late 90's. Due to military men, they were able to claim they were "captured", turn on the soldiers that were sent, and steal their supplies. This brought the Red Bamboo back from the dead, stronger than ever.

The same could not be said for their notorious watchdog.

The giant lobster they had originally had guard the island was long gone. He had not perished, but he had left after Godzilla's raid on the island. When Red Bamboo was brought back in the late 90's, several experiments were conducted to make another Ebirah. It had taken them nearly 20 long years, but after several failures caused from their lobsters dying from radiation poisoning, they had finally done it.

Rodan saw a whale just by the shore of the island, and swooped down to get it.

Alarms sounded as artillery was rolled out. Howitzers and Field Guns were lined up by the shores. Surface to Air Missiles were put on standby, and the Red Bamboo's navy went into full assault. This would not be enough to stop the mighty flying battleship, but it would serve to assist their greatest weapon. The terrorists held their fire. If they were to ever stand a chance against Rodan, everything would have to be pulled off perfectly.

Just as Rodan was about to grab the whale to pull it into the skies and beach it, the commander gave the signal to their monster, and a large, red claw came down upon Rodan and the whale. Rodan was taken off balance, and fell into the water, and the whale, while not killed, took a large amount of damage, and swam to safety.

_**AAAAAAAAAIIIEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**_

While Rodan was down, the terrorists opened fire on Rodan, firing everything they had at him, with the exception of the planes, as they would stand no chance against Rodan if he took off. Rodan managed to get up, with the artillery doing more to annoy him than hurt him. Ebirah lunged at Rodan, sending him into the water with a splash. He didn't have to worry about being drowned at the moment, because the water was shallow (At least by his standards).

Red Bamboo ceased fire to allow Ebirah to attempt to pummel Rodan. Ebirah got on top and attempted to skewer him. Rodan was quick to react to this, and hit him with the back of his wing. Ebirah's armor managed to absorb most of the blow, so Rodan did a backflip, kicking Ebirah with both of his legs, causing him to fall into the water on his back. Red Bamboo was quick to react, and opened fire on the Pteranodon. With Ebirah off his back, Rodan was free to react, and blew the military away with hurricane winds. Missiles were send flying back to their senders, Howitzers crushed their crews, and battleships sank beneath the waves created by the winds, and with those battleships went their hopes of victory.

Suddenly, a great tidal wave appeared.

This tidal wave, however, was no ordinary tidal wave. With it came a great scream of rage, directed at the monster who had killed his people.

Rodan reacted quickly, but not quickly enough. As he began to take flight, the wave slammed him into the hill at the end of the shore, followed by an impact with the force of 50,000 tons. Ebirah screamed again as he began to pound on Rodan with his great claws. He would make sure that the beast suffered for hurting his surrogate family.

Rodan continued to kick the giant lobster in the face in an attempt to get it off. After the 5th hit, he managed to hit an eye-stalk, causing Ebirah to shriek in pain and back off. Rodan got back to his feet. He let loose a great cry as he unleashed hurricane winds on Ebirah. After he had stopped, however, Ebirah quickly burst for the dust, lunging at Rodan, intending to skewer him after what he had done to his family. Rodan saw this coming, and took off into the skies once more. Ebirah was, to put it simply, pissed. He wanted to impale his rival already, yet he was refusing to budge. Ebirah jumped into the air, straight at Rodan, like an arrow shot from a longbow. Rodan dodged the attack with a canopy roll, and Ebirah slammed into the ground with great force.

_**AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_

Red Bamboo knew that if they didn't do anything, Ebirah would almost certainly die, and they would be at the mercy of Rodan. They finally had reinforcements; some UAVs, to be specific. The UAVs were sent into the skies to face Rodan. The initial attack had depleted a good chunk of their military, so using unmanned aircraft would be their best bet if they didn't want to lose any more men.

The flying battleship turned his attention to the UAVs and flew straight past them, creating a sonic boom in the process. The force of the sonic boom was strong enough to do significant internal damage to the unmanned air vehicles. They began to fly in random directions, and continued to for 5 seconds until their controllers finally managed to get a grip and just barely put the drones back on track. They attempted to fire missiles, but most of them would refuse to fire, and the ones that did could not lock on to Rodan, either due to him being too fast, or their lock-on systems were broken. Finally, the men back at the Red Bamboo base piloting the UAVs decided on a plan:

Kamikaze.

Suddenly, the UAVs flew straight at Rodan. The giant Pteranodon continued to fly towards them, not intending to lose this game of chicken.

Neither did the drones.

Before Rodan could react, the UAVs crashed straight into Rodan's face, exploding in it. With the drones, their payloads exploded too. Rodan wasn't injured, but he was blinded by the lights, and crashed into the ground. As Rodan got up, he heard a familiar shriek.

_**AAAAAAEEEEEEEEIIIIIIEEEEEEEIIIIIIIII!**_

Ebirah had recovered from his fall. He had lost his smaller claw, but his big one was still intact, and he was furious. Ebirah lunged at Rodan, but this time, Rodan did not get out of the way, as he was still dazed by the kamikaze attack. The daikaiju did not fall over this time, however, but stumbled back, attempting to stay on the ground, lest he be floored by his foe again. Rodan was still somewhat dazed, but could make out his foe now much better than he could when he attacked. Rodan attempted to let lose a roar again, but Ebirah began charging at him. Rodan reacted just barely in time, jumped to the side, and attempted to take off, but was still too dazed to do so, and instead fell into the water. The splash of water on his face refreshed Rodan, and he stood up. He was face to face with Ebirah once more.

Their stare-off was only for a moment, but it felt like an eternity.

Rodan made the first move this time, head-butting Ebirah away. Ebirah's sharp beak made a cut on the Pteranodon's head, and Rodan shrieked in pain. Ebirah lunged once more, but Rodan was ready this time, and flew into the skies, causing Ebirah to fall into the waters once more. The flying daikaiju went to the shore once more, and waited.

A giant tidal wave formed again.

Rodan was ready this time, and flew into the air again. Despite being encased in seawater, Ebirah could easily see him, and was enraged by his apparent cowardice. How DARE the murderer of his family attempt to run away?!

But Ebirah's rage veiled what Rodan had in store for him.

When Ebirah saw the hill, he screamed in terror. He collided head-first into the hill, dazing him. His remaining claw, however, had it even worse; it was stuck in the hill. Ebirah let loose another scream, this time in agony, as he attempted to pull himself free. He shrieks were answered by the cry of Rodan, who swooped down right by Ebirah's claw. Ebirah began to pull harder, fearing what Rodan would do to him if he didn't get his weapon free before it was too late. Rodan raised his head, and then let it down, pecking at Ebirah's arm. He continued to peck, faster and faster, until he had pecked Ebirah's claw off. Ebirah shrieked in agony, quite literally disarmed. He began to make a run for it, mirroring the original's fate, but Rodan had other plans. Rodan went into the skies and swooped down at Ebirah. Ebirah saw him, and jumped forwards, avoiding the attack. Rodan went back up, and came right back down, talons ready to grab his foe. Ebirah was near the edge of the shore, and began to scurry. As Rodan swooped down, Ebirah attempted to make a jump for it, but found himself too tired from hauling his own armor to jump far enough. Ebirah only had a split second to see his opponent come down at him and have a thought that, when translated into English, meant two words.

_Oh crap._

In a split-second, Rodan grabbed Ebirah and began to soar into the skies once more at Mach 1. Ebirah was weighing him down, so he had to make a decision quickly. The flying battleship flew over the mainland, and saw it.

The radio tower.

The radio tower stood in the middle of the military base. If Ebirah was dropped from the height Rodan was at onto the tower, it would not only kill him, but destroy the base. It was a great way to kill two birds with one stone, or, in this case, kill the remains of an army and a giant lobster with said giant lobster. Rodan hovered over the radio tower, Ebirah in his talons. Ebirah shrieked in terror, practically begging Rodan for mercy, but after interrupting his hunt, Ebirah wasn't getting mercy.

He was getting the Dick Drop.

Rodan let go of Ebirah, and sent him plummeting into the tower, crushing it beneath 50,000 tons of lobster. Ebirah let loose one final shriek as he slammed into the ground, absolutely shattering his exoskeleton, putting the giant lobster out of his misery. With Ebirah went many hangars, artillery, tanks, and the like, decimating anything not underground. Rodan shrieked in victory and took what remained of Ebirah away with him, flying off into the distance, to enjoy a well-earned meal. The remaining members of Red Bamboo looked in horror as their pride and joy Ebirah was carried off into the distance to become a giant Red Lobster entrée. The soldiers took off their caps and put them to their hearts to pay tribute to their guardian.

Suddenly, during this tribute, something crashed into the remains of the base.

The men turned around to see a greatly wounded Kamacuras, lying on the remains of their fortress. The impact had broken his front legs, and now he looked at the humans who occupied the island. The soldiers prepared to open fire, but their commander forced them to hold their fire.

After all, they were going to need another kaiju if they wanted to get revenge on that damned Pteranodon.

The commander ordered the soldiers to restrain Kamacuras and prepare him for operation. He was going to his quarters.

He needed to make a few phonecalls.


	3. Chapter 3: Gigan

4:30 PM.

Rodan was in the outskirts of Kyoto, having picked Ebirah's corpse clean, with only his exoskeleton remaining. There was not much left of him prior to the feast, due to the sheer impact, as well as chunks of his meaty insides dropping from him onto anything unfortunate enough to be below the two. He was just finishing his lunch, savoring the sweet taste of victory, and enjoying the peace the silent plains had given him.

_But it was not to last._

_**SKREEEEEEEEEURNT!**_

Suddenly, Ebirah's exoskeleton exploded, sending shards of red flying everywhere. Rodan screeched in anger at the direction the blast came from. When the smoke cleared, he saw not one, but TWO daikaiju waiting for him. One of them looked kind of like a chicken, had hooks for hands, had one red, mechanical eye, a buzzsaw protruding from his torso, and had gold scales adorning the parts of his body that weren't coated with green skin. The other was an insect with drills for hands, two beetle-like wings, two big, yellow eyes, one long horn protruding from his head, and only half of a brain.

It was none other than Gigan and Megalon, respectively.

The two had been sent by their masters, Space Hunter Nebula M and Seatopia, respectively, to exterminate Rodan. At the time Rodan attacked Devil's Island, the Red Bamboo was taking part in a plan with most of the alien forces that had tried to dominate Earth in the past. The goal was simple: Send everything you've got at the Earth, and take over; it would take a miracle for Earth to succeed.

Megalon, being the idiot he is, made the first move, and charged at Rodan, flailing his limbs like a moron. Rodan simply bent over, and the giant insect tripped over him, and fell to the ground with a thud. Megalon scream in both pain and anger at Rodan, who responded by stomping on the back on Megalon's head. Suddenly, Rodan was grabbed by Gigan from behind, holding him in place to allow Megalon a free hit. Megalon actually made out what Gigan wanted, but not how, and spit a bomb at Rodan, which missed and hit Gigan in the faced, bounced off, and then exploded on the ground, scorching both Gigan and Rodan.

Gigan had had enough.

Gigan dropped Rodan, and went up to Megalon. Megalon struck out his drill for a hi-five, but instead got the end of Gigan's hook in his face, which was equivalent to getting slapped in pain. Instead of calming down and trying to focus, Megalon apparently was hurt emotionally as well as physically, and went back underground, presumably to cry himself to sleep because his best friend gave him a "boo-boo".

Gigan did not care that his most iconic ally had just deserted him, because he was more of a liability to him than anything.

Rodan got up and flew into the air, intending to do an assault on Gigan from above. Gigan was quick to react, and flew up into the air, shocking Rodan. An electronic noise came from Gigan's visor, serving as a warning to Rodan, who started to fly more erratically, attempting to throw off Gigan's aim. Gigan responded by firing his laser and turning his head, sweeping anything within his horizontal view, and the only thing that was in such an area was Rodan. Rodan screeched in pain and crash-landed back to the ground. Before Rodan could recover, Gigan swooped down at full speed, buzzsaw spinning, and left a large gash on Rodan's back before landing on the ground on his feet.

_**SKREEEUUUUUUURNT!**_

Rodan got to his feet once more.

_**PSOOOOOOOOONUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAA!**_

Rodan unleashed hurricane winds on Gigan, but when the dust cleared, Gigan was still there, unmoved by his rival's endeavor. He had folded his back fins at the right moment to avoid being pushed back, and proudly taunted Rodan by unfolding them. Rodan used this taunt to fly towards Gigan once more, full speed, this time picking him up. Gigan responded by attempting to fly in the opposite direction. Both pulled at each other, neither able to match the other's speed, but Gigan ended up getting the upper hook due to his superior air control, and attempted a spinning piledriver on Rodan.

If Rodan didn't do something now, this would be the end.

Rodan reared his head back…

_**CRACK!**_

_**SKREEEEE!**_

In an astounding show of the power of adrenaline, Rodan had pecked Gigan in the left knee, injuring the cyborg, and used his reaction to flip the piledriver. Gigan hopelessly tried to close his eye, but successfully braced himself for the worst.

With a great crash, Gigan's head hit the ground, but he managed to avoid a fatal impact through superior air control. Rodan went up to the downed Gigan, and pecked him in the right elbow, making that arm useless. Gigan screamed in pain and breathes fire on Rodan, causing him to recoil in pain as he screeched. Gigan knew that if he kept fighting, he would almost certainly die, and flew back to his homeland, first at Mach 3, and after exiting the Earth's atmosphere, Mach 400. By the time Rodan had recovered, he was gone, and the battle belonged to the giant Pteranodon.

Meanwhile…

The Simians had just heard word of Rodan's victory just outside Kyoto. They had to keep Rodan occupied while the Garoga went through with their plan. It was their turn to strike. The controller entered in the command…

_**SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**_


End file.
